it's very clear that love is blinding me
by TryToReachTheStars
Summary: A collection of random one-shots and drabbles. #5: GinnyDraco - Except for the fact that they should not be standing this close, his eyes shouldn't be fixated on hers so intently, and shivers shouldn't be running down her spine.
1. Beautiful

**summary -** A collection of random one-shots and drabbles. #1: RonHermione - He may be everything she doesn't want and he may never tell her pretty things in romantic speeches, but she wants him anyway.

**a.n. - **Well turns out long weeks when your friends are all at marching band practice (for nine hours a day) can be kind of boring... So I decided (randomly) to write a bunch of one-shots and drabbles about Harry Potter! Of course, right? Anyway, each of these have a prompt I got from a random word generator. Hopefully you like them! Please tell me what you think :)

**disclaimer** - I don't own Harry Potter... So sad.

-x-

**Pairing:** RonHermione

**Prompt:** Beautiful

She's never really felt beautiful. Every time she looks in the mirror, all she can see are the zits and the too-big-eyes and the boring brown hair. So if she can't even see herself as beautiful, what makes her think he will?

He's not one for romantic words and sweet compliments. In fact, he's crude, rude, loud, inconsiderate... Well she could go on forever, really. In short, he's not the type of boy who would tell a pretty girl she's gorgeous so he would never tell her, in all her averagness, that she was beautiful. Ever.

But the human heart is not known for being realistic and, so it seems, hers is no exception. He may be everything she doesn't want and he may never tell her pretty things in romantic speeches, but she wants him anyway. All she needs him to do is see that, while her outsides aren't stunning, her insides are beautiful and gorgeous and wonderful.

Little does she know, he already has.

-x-

**Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think. Feel free to suggest prompts or pairings as well.**


	2. Invitation

**summary - **A collection of random one-shots and drabbles. #2: RoseScorpius - The open courtyard at Hogwarts is picture perfect. Like a movie, almost. She really only adds to the movie-esque scene.

**disclaimer -** Still don't own Harry Potter.

-x-

**Pairing: **RoseScorpius

**Prompt:** Invitation

It's a beautiful fall evening when it happens.

The sun is slowly setting, the sky turning orange and red and pink. A slight breeze plays across my face, ruffling my blonde hair. The open courtyard at Hogwarts is picture perfect. Like a movie, almost. She really only adds to the movie-esque scene.

In the middle of the sprawling lawn, in an extreme display of being out of character, she's spinning around in circles, giggling. The giggles belong to a carefree girl (which she is not) who could never be as reserved or mature as she is. Her arms are spread wide like an eagle, her brown eyes closed and her red curls fanning out behind her. In short, she looks stunning.

Suddenly she stops and flops onto the grass, opening her eyes to stare at the sky. She sighs and looks so content that I can't help but want to lay next to her – to feel as happy and carefree as she does. The space next to her is like an invitation to go next to her and find out everything about her in this rare moment when her walls are down.

So, steeling myself, I do.

-x-

**Thanks for reading again! Please review and tell me any kind of feedback.**


	3. Falling Star

**summary -** A collection of random one-shots and drabbles. #3: LucyLorcan - Thus, Lucy learned that a falling star would not, in fact, burn a hole in her pocket.

**a.n. - **I'm not really sure whether Lorcan and Lysander are actually twins but I decided to write them as twins anyway. If you know if they actually are or not, please tell me!

**disclaimer -** Still don't have any ownership of this amazing series.

-x-

**Pairing:** LucyLorcan

**Prompt: **Falling stars

**Requested by:** MissingMommy

She remembers her mother always singing around the house when she was little. They were always muggle songs, and most made no sense, but they were still wonderful to listen to. One in particular, however, would always stick in her mind. _Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away_, she remembers, was her favorite line in the song. Highly improbable as it was ("Having a falling star would burn a hole in your pocket," she once told her mother. Audrey just smiled and told Lucy she was too much like her father sometimes.) she still loved the phrase.

The line pops into her head often when she is in her sixth year of Hogwarts. That is the year that Lorcan became that falling star.

Lorcan was always the twin who was the most influenced by his mother's talks about nargles and crumple-horned snorkacks, while Lysander was more grounded. He was always in his own little world with a dreamy smile on his face as he drifted above the clouds. Lucy had always thought that Lorcan should, so to speak, come down to Earth. Didn't he see that those theories of his were utterly insane? She thrived on order and logic and realistic ideas. Lorcan, however, did not share her views and this puzzled her. Although ashamed to admit it now, she had always pitied Lorcan for thinking the way he did.

In sixth year, everything became reversed. Luna, Lorcan's mother, disappeared with no explanation, and Lorcan began his decent to rational thoughts and grounded theories. Lucy hated it. The more he fell, the more she wanted to shove him back up above the clouds and among the stars like before. She found that she missed his crazy ideas and dreamy observations. Lorcan had become a falling star and all she wanted was to make sure he never faded away. Thus, Lucy learned that a falling star would not, in fact, burn a hole in her pocket.

-x-

**Not quite sure how I feel about this... Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Torture

**summary -** A collection of random one-shots and drabbles. #4: KatieOliver - When you wake up, the first thing you feel is empty and cold and on fire all at the same time.

**a.n. -** This takes place during the final battle at Hogwarts in my mind. I'm also not sure what color Oliver's eyes are, but I put them as blue. Enjoy!

**disclaimer -** Not mine.

-x-

**Pairing: **KatieOliver

**Prompt:** Torture

You didn't expect to feel this much when you burned. Everything happens so fast and soon you can feel the flames licking at your skin, leaving marks. You try to stop the heat, try to save what's left of you, but it's really no use. The tendrils of smoke rise from you, their gray fingers reaching for anything they can get. You scream until the fingers shove their way down your throat. By then it's too late to be saved, you realize.

The last thing you see before black takes over is his eyes. He finally came, but he was too late to stop this fire from eating you. His blue, blue eyes aren't so blue anymore. There's a smidgen of black in them – a bit of horror and torture.

-.-.-

When you wake up, the first thing you feel is empty and cold and on fire all at the same time.

The first thing you taste is smoke. It's still lingering there, still has its fingers in your throat.

The first thing you smell is singed hair and sweat and hospital.

The first thing you see is his eyes. His blue, tortured eyes are still blue and tortured. But you think that maybe they're more tortured and saddened than you've ever seen them look before.

The first thing you hear is his sobs. Along with the scars and the memories and his tortured eyes, this is what you will remember forever. The war may be over for Hogwarts, but your fight for survival has just begun.


	5. Right

**summary -** A collection of random one-shots and drabbles. #5: GinnyDraco - Except for the fact that they should not be standing this close, his eyes shouldn't be fixated on hers so intently, and shivers shouldn't be running down her spine.

**a.n. -** Oh my goodness, I'm sorry this took so long to update. High school has really taken a lot of my time... Hopefully I'll be a bit more regular from now on.

**disclaimer -** Not mine.

-x-

**Pairing: **GinnyDraco

**Prompt:** Right

His breath ghosts across her skin and it feels like heaven. All of this - them standing so close and the darkness shrouding them – is just, well, _perfect_. Everything just fits.

Except for the fact that they should not be standing this close, his eyes shouldn't be fixated on hers so intently, and shivers shouldn't be running down her spine. That is the unspoken rule. He has _standards_ and she has a _boyfriend_, for crying out loud.

"We shouldn't be here," she says tentatively, breaking the silence.

"But we are," he breaths, causing another shiver.

"I-I don't think... This isn't a good idea."

"Give one reason why. And not a stupid, cliché reason. A real one."

"This is against the rules."

"Rules are meant to be broken."

"Not this one. Morals, ethics, standards-"

"Since when have you cared? Since when have _we_ cared?"

"I...we...never."

"Exactly."

And with that he bends down and presses his lips effortlessly onto hers. Shivers run up and down her spine and he smiles into the kiss. It, this, _them_ feels so right she almost can't stand it. She responds to his sweet kiss before she can think twice. Until she stops.

Because she has a _boyfriend_ and he has _standards_, don't you remember?

"I can't do this. This isn't right, the rules..."

"Ginny. Stop. Rules are meant to be broken; we've covered this."

"No, we can't do this. I'm sorry..."

Pulling her cloak closer, she runs away, slipping out of his sight and into the night, as suddenly as she came. He knows he should go after her, knows he should go after her, knows he should convince her what he already knows: that what just happened was everything he's ever wanted. But he doesn't because he's afraid and a coward and maybe this rule really wasn't meant to be broken.


End file.
